


Soul of the Galaxy

by haligaddz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haligaddz/pseuds/haligaddz
Summary: Sorry for the long hiatus.  I actually continued this story because someone commented on the first chapter!! If you want more content, let me know and I'll try my best to make everyone happy. Thanks! xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

"I come with the stone. I'll give it to you, but I must come with you or else it will fail to work." 

The skinny tall alien stared at you through the slits in his face. "You must think I'm some kind of imbecile. What you say is a lie. The stone  
doesn't need a sole protector, it's more powerful than you." The alien glided towards you at a quick speed, reaching out for the stone that sat  
wedged between your ribcage. 

"I swear to you, alien. The stone is stronger with me attached. If you take me out of the equation, it'll be as useless as moonrocks. That is  
a guarentee." The alien glared again for a moment, then broke the silence. "Fine, if you must. Lord Thanos will not be happy with this setback,  
so you must deal with the reporcussions."

The alien had his minions put you in shackles, then he floated towards the large ship that had come into the orbit of your small meteorite hideaway. When you heard that Thanos was looking for the infinity stones, you knew it was only a matter of time before he invaded your home planet to find the stone embedded in your chest. You had decided to flee the planet to spare the lives of your innocent people. Your departure definitely had a negative affect on the economy and makeup of the planet, but the council had decided that the lives were more important than balance. 

The skinny alien took you straight to Thanos' throne room upon entrance on the spacecraft. But before you could even enter the room, you heard his booming voice. It carried down the halls, even though he didn't sound upset. 

"How noble, to give yourself up as a sacrafice to protect your people. Does she not understand my mission? Her noble efforts will soon be overshadowed by the fact that half of the universe will soon cease to exist."

The alien pushed you into the throne room, closing the door behind the two of you. The force of the push caused you to land on your knees and your skin radiated red. Though you didn't feel pain, the alien hissed behind you and cowered. The duty of the stoneholder was overwhelming at times, but one of the benefits was that it was the stone's duty to protect you. 

"I didn't do that on purpose, I promise! The stone reacts the those who injure me, Lord Thanos. It wasn't my intention to hurt your... minion?" You looked at the alien again, trying to uncover his relationship with Thanos. A deep rumbling forced you to look away from the injured alien. The rumbling paused, then grew louder and more fluid. To your surprise, Thanos was _laughing _.__

____

____

"Looks like Maw will have to keep his hands to himself, then. Maw, you are dismissed." Maw scowled at you and hovered out of the room, but not before hissing at you. "If you try anything, I will have the pleasure of dismembering you _myself _."__

____

____

When Maw left, you finally had the chance to get a good look at Thanos. He sat in his throne, chin resting on a closed fist. A golden gauntlet covered the other fist, and he looked bored. He nodded at you, and your blood froze like ice. "You, little one. What shall I call you?" 

The soul infinity stone throbbed in your chest. It had recognized the potentially dangerous situation. You blinked slowly and let the stone's soul overpower you. This was another benefit of the stone, it knew when and how to protect the both of you.

"Whatever you'd like, Lord Thanos. I am here to serve and please you." You heard the stone speak with your voice. 

"Come here, little one."

You managed to get off of your knees, your shackled hands forcing you to struggle with your balance. You kept your head bowed in respect for Thanos and shuffled forward slowly. When you reached the base of the steps, you looked up at him. He had stood from his throne, and he offered you his large hand. You offered your elbow (as much as you could, as your hands were still bound behind your back). The titan clenched his hand over your wrist and the shackles fell from them. Now that you were to him, he sat back in his throne.

"Rid yourself of your tunic, little one." 

You momentarily felt your throat tighten up. You had expected to be used as a slave on the ship, but you never expected something so brash would happen this early on. Again, you felt your voice bubble out of you. The stone was working hard today.

"Of course, Lord Thanos."

In one swift motion, you removed your tunic. You flashed your eyes at Thanos to gauge a reaction, but his expression seemed lustless. You mentally thanked the Gods that his intentions were elsewhere. Thanos grabbed you by your chin and pulled you closer to him. When you whimpered, he chided.

"Are you scared of me? There's nothing to be afraid of."

You jerked your head out of his hand, which surprised you both. So far, the stone had you submissive, but this was clearly an act of defiance. "What do you want from me, titan? What are you going to do with me?" You spat in anger.

You watched in silent terror as the corner of Thanos' lip slightly pulled up. This time, he grabbed you by your neck and jerked you forward again. His other hand caressed your back, then the bottom swell of your right breast, then over the soul stone embedded in your ribcage. 

"This stone, how did you come to obtain it, little one?" 

His large hand covered your whole chest, yet the delicate touches had your skin prickled and your nipples perked. Your body betrayed you and shivered in response to the touch, only acknowledging what the titan had thought before. 

"I-I was born with it. The moment the last soul stone bearer died was the moment I was brought into this world." 

"Interesting. Now that you are in my possession, you must remove it from your body."

You felt your brain fog in confusion, pain and anger. Because the stone had worked so hard in keeping you safe, it's power was starting to waiver. You became nauseous and felt bile rise up your throat. 

"B-but my lord... That is impossible! Removing the stone from the stone bearer will result in an instant death for the bearer!"

"Then you must die, little one."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Thanos announced your death declaration, minions of his flooded into the throne room. A particularly ugly alien grabbed your shoulder and brought his face close to yours, sneering and drooling all over your exposed chest. They hurried you into the corridor, leading you through the maze that was Thanos’ ship into a dark room. After your eyes adjusted, you could see some type of low table with buckles on each corner. A dark figure emerged from the other end of the room, which you quickly recognize to be Maw, the slimy alien that Thanos favored over the others. And you knew he had a particular dislike for you already. 

Maw approached you and grabbed your elbow, throwing you down onto the table, _hard_. Panic filled your throat with bile as you realized that the stone’s powers had been exhausted for the day. You had never needed to use it this much in such a short amount of time, as you lived safely on your home planet, surrounded by minor inconveniences. As you began to shake away the pain of having the wind knocked out of you, Maw had already secured your ankles to one end of the table. He worked quickly, grabbing a wrist and buckling it down tightly. You protested weakly at an attempt to save yourself one last time as Maw reached for your last open limb, but he quickly overpowered you. Once you were secured to the table, Maw disappeared from your vision. Minutes passed, though it felt like hours, before he returned with a tool that resembled a knife, but curved in such a way that looked even more threatening. Maw placed a spiny hand at your navel, and felt through to the stone locked into your chest.

“I’ve been waiting to do this… bless Lord Thanos for giving me this pleasure…” Maw plunged the instrument into your chest, causing you to gasp sharply. The world seemed to slow as pain filled your body. Your vision blurred and you coughed, feeling warm fluid dribble down your chin. Though Maw had effectively injured you, it seemed that he wasn’t satisfied with his work as of yet. He mumbled something to himself and sneered at you. He released the tool from your body, only to stab you again, on the other side of your chest. You saw darkness momentarily, but the loud pounding in your ears told you that you were still alive. This time, when Maw removed the bloody weapon from your chest, you heard it clatter onto the floor. This relieved you, and you slowly slipped into darkness. 

_***SLAP*** _

The hard and swift motion made you hit the floor. It was cold against your bare chest, and you opened your eyes to see Thanos in front of you, sitting in his throne. He looked peeved when he chided Maw. 

“Now Maw, is that any way to treat a woman? I apologize for his brutishness, little one.” 

Maw glared at you, then took his leave. You weren’t able to pick yourself up from the floor due to arm constraints and the throbbing pain in your chest. Thanos glazed over you with his eyes, and from them you can only read discontent. 

“There seems to be more to your story, little one. Tell me. Who are you?”

When you didn’t answer, Thanos stood from his throne. In two long strides, he was tower over, looking down at you with a raised brow. When you still refused to answer him, he grabbed you by your upper arm and brought you to his eye level. This movement caused a searing pain in your chest, and a deep cough racked your body. You felt the blood and bile swirl in your mouth. You locked eyes with Thanos, and spit it directly in his face. Your own actions horrified you, but you kept your composure to show your strength. Thanos didn’t falter either. He simply dropped you back onto the floor and called to his loyal subject.

“Maw! Try again. Don’t hesitate to kill her this time.”

You watched the shadows on the floor and saw how Maw giddily approached you. You mustered up all the power you had left and screamed at Thanos.

“You _can’t_ kill me! You can’t kill me, Lord Thanos… It’s impossible!” You force your eyes up and see him wiping his face with a cloth that was brought to him by some chubby alien. You could tell that your outburst surprised him, as his eyebrows had shot up to his forehead. The room was shrouded with silence. Maw was paused in place, and Thanos glared at you.

“What do you mean, precious stonebearer?” 

“It’s exactly that, Lord Thanos… Stonebearers… can only die when the stones want us to. We’re practically invincible. All other stonebearers before me died of ‘old age’, peacefully in their sleep. And besides, if you do find a way to kill me, fate will continue as it has and the stone will find a new bearer, a new soul that has just been born.”

You watched as Thanos pondered this idea. Your plan was working, you could tell.

“Wouldn’t it take you years to search the galaxy and find the new stonebearer? To me, it makes more sense to keep me alive and convince me to aid you, since I’m in your presence already. And if you do so, I suggest you keep me well taken care of. The stone hasn’t killed Maw yet because it was resting last night, but it is my sole protector, and will end him soon if he wrongs me again.”

By this time, you had found the strength to stand. Thanos looked at you, amused. “What an intelligent girl.. Bargaining for her survival. And what will you do for me, hm? The stone is useless to me if it’s embedded in your chest. And how will you plan to pay me for keeping you alive, little one?”

“I’m sure you will figure out a way to harness the stone’s power, Lord Thanos. After all, if this is your true mission, won’t you do whatever it takes to complete it? As for what you want me to do… I’m sure you already have something in mind for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I actually continued this story because someone commented on the first chapter!! If you want more content, let me know and I'll try my best to make everyone happy. Thanks! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

After your meeting with Thanos, Maw had thrown you into this new room, ordering what you assumed to be Thanos’s other prisoners to “teach you the ropes”. Two women of different species helped you off of the floor and chastised Maw.

“Now Maw, you know better than to mess with Lord Thanos’s girls. He doesn’t like us to be bruised.” She then whispered, “At least not beforehand…” Maw sneered and spat at the floor where you were just seconds before. “Your words don’t scare me, whore. Just prepare her well. Lord Thanos expects to see her tonight. Don’t ruin this.” Maw then left, slamming the door behind him. The woman who had spoke to Maw pulled you in for a hug, which surprised you. When she pulled away, she caressed your face. 

“Hello there, dear. My name is Anaïs, from the tribe of Golton.” You had heard of the Golton people, but you had never seen one. Her aura was hauntingly elegant, and she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. This woman had pale yellow skin, but abnormally large cyan eyes, which never seemed to stop sparkling. She also had a third eye, but it was much smaller and it seemed to be closed. The Golton people were known for being extremely affectionate, so her words matched her actions. You smiled at her, but stepped out of her embrace. 

“N-nice to meet you. What is this room, and what did Maw mean?” 

The other woman stepped forward when Anaïs frowned. “We- along with you now- are Lord Thanos’s concubines. That means we do whatever he wants us to do. But we must be kept pretty, or else he will be upset.” Anaïs slapped the other woman’s shoulder. 

“ _Natasi_ , please be more sensitive to this young girl’s feelings.” Anaïs then cleared her throat, and gave you a closed eye smile. “We are lucky enough to have the best job on this ship, sweet pea. We get to see Lord Thanos at his best, at his happiest, and at his most vulnerable.” When Anaïs said this, you looked over at the woman called Natasi, who scoffed and crossed her arms. 

Natasi’s skin was a gorgeous mauve color. One of her eyes were covered with an eyepatch, but the other was a brilliant lime green color. Natasi was extremely busty, her waist was thin but her chest was large, and her thighs were strong. You looked back at Anaïs and frowned. 

“What is it exactly that you do for Thanos?” Anaïs looked at you in surprise. “If you want to stay alive, it is best that you start addressing him as _Lord_ Thanos.” Anaïs looked at Natasi in panic. They seemed to be communicating without words right before your eyes. 

“Look, kid. I don’t think you fully understand your situation. Lord Thanos is the most powerful man in this universe. If you want to live a semi-decent life, you need to wake up and start being more conscious of the things you say and the things you do.” During this mini-speech, Natasi got up in your face. You could see the exhaustion and pain in her eyes. But, there was also hope. You stared into her eyes for minutes before Anaïs pulled you away.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough for now. You heard Maw, Lord Thanos wants to see her tonight. We have a lot to go over before then. Now, sweet pea, what should we call you?”

Your mind raced. Back on your home planet, when females became concubines for the emperor, they were required to deny their family names and adopt a new one as a way of showing loyalty to their new master. You surely didn’t want to pledge your loyalty to Lord Thanos, but you didn’t want him to know your real name, as he seemed to have the ability to track people down pretty well. Your family was safe for now, and you wanted to keep it that way. 

“Call me… Talis.” 

Anaïs smiled at you and took you by your hand. “Good choice-” she walked you up to one of the beds in the room and gently pushed you onto it. “Now, Talis, take your clothes off.” You were still shirtless from your first meeting with Thanos, but you didn’t hesitate in removing your harem pants and the wrappings underneath them. On your home planet, nudity around members of the same sex was not taboo at all. Anaïs climbed on top of you and held your arms above your head, which caught you by surprise. You didn’t know the extent of how affectionate the people of Golton could be. And besides, she and Natasi were still fully clothed. Speaking of Natasi, she seemingly disappeared. 

Anaïs used one hand to hold your arms above your head and the other to caress your face. “Pay attention to me, Talis.” She grabbed your chin and forced it towards her when you caught a glimpse of Natasi lugging something out of the closet. Anaïs smiled at you, and shoved the belt of her robe into your mouth. Just then a piercing pain slammed into your body and you wailed in pain. Anaïs, who was still straddling you, angled her mouth towards your ear and whispered encouragements into your ear. The large object that was being pushed into you was moving your hip bones apart, and you could feel it. Tears streamed down your face as Anaïs planted kisses all over your face to calm you. After what felt like an hour of pain, Anaïs said “I think she can handle more.”

The searing pain which had just started to subside was increased, and you screamed this time, voice becoming raw as Anaïs ran her fingers through your hair. “P-please…” you cried, voice muffled by the robe belt that was soaked by your saliva and tears. “Shhh.. It’ll be okay, sweet pea.” Anaïs whispered back. Another jolt of pain shook your body as the object was pushed further into you. “A-Anaïs… are you sure she’s okay? Maybe one of us can see him tonight instead.”

You heard Natasi’s voice come from behind Anaïs, which only meant that she was the one forcing the large object inside of you. Anaïs’s voice sounded sad as she wiped your tears away. “You know that whatever Lord Thanos says is final, Natasi. I wish we could end her pain and suffering right now, but this process was inevitable either way.” Natasi sighed, and pushed the object further, which made you whine. 

“At least she’s not screaming anymore-” Just then, Maw entered the room. He didn’t seem fazed by the sight of what was happening. “Is she ready yet? Lord Thanos is waiting.” Natasi sighed and mumbled “Is one ever ready to sleep with Lord Thanos?” Maw didn’t seem to hear her, so Anaïs spoke to him instead.

“Good evening, Maw. Lady Talis will be ready in a matter of minutes. Please allow Lady Natasi and I to dress her first.” Maw sneered at Anaïs, “Fine. I’ll wait in the hallway then. Don’t take your time, though.”

When Maw left, Natasi slid the object out of you, and there was a loud and erotic squelch. “Natasi, gather some robes please, I’ll help her up.” When Natasi ran off to the same closet, you saw the object that was inside of you. It was a large phallic object, but you couldn’t make out what it was actually supposed to be. “Anaïs, w-what is that?” You asked, your voice raw from screaming. “That’s an almost exact replica of Lord Thanos’s penis, sweet pea. I had it made to train the other concubines, after I- never mind that, dear.” Though her words were sweet, your face flushed and you felt nauseous. From the wet marks on the object, you could see that Natasi only pushed in the tip. You knew Lord Thanos was a large man, but this was unexpected. 

When Natasi came back with the robes, she dressed you quickly as Anaïs patted powder onto your face. “You must be kind and alluring when you speak to him, Talis. Do as he asks and do not show pain, as it will only make it worse for you. We tried our best to prepare you, but Maw only gave us hours. It usually takes weeks to prepare a new female for him, so good luck.” Natasi spoke to you quickly as Anaïs pushed you to the door. You were terrified when you saw Maw, but he didn’t seem to care as he led you to what you assumed to be Lord Thanos’s private quarters. When you arrived at the destination, Maw knocked on the large wooden door. 

“Come in, _little one_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on this story! Let me know if you want me to keep writing!xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

When you hesitated to open the door to Thanos’s quarters, Maw opened it for you, then pushed you in. You landed on your knees hard, but when you turned to crawl out of the room, Maw had slammed the door on your face. You froze in fear as you heard Thanos chuckle, the deep sound seemed to make the room vibrate. 

“You’re such a funny, little one. Tell me, have you spoken to Anaïs and Natasi?” 

You turned to face him, but couldn’t find the strength to stand or even look at his face. You nodded slowly, head facing down. Thanos chuckled again. 

“Then you understand your job, little one?” 

You nodded again, but this time, Thanos was standing right in front of you. You didn’t know where he was standing before, but know you could see him right there. With his pointer finger, he forced your head up. Your heart raced when you realized just how big he was, his whole finger was the same width of your neck. 

“I understand too, little one. There’s no need to be scared. I know that it takes time to learn how to please me. I know that if I were to take you know, you’d break. And I have no intention of breaking you-” Thanos grabbed your arm and pulled you off of the floor “-yet.” Your eyes widened in fear, and Thanos laughed again, much louder this time. When he stopped laughing, he turned to focus on you again.

“Take your robe off, little one. I want to see how far you were able to get before I had Maw interrupt you.” With shaky fingers, you moved to take off your robe before you remembered what Natasi said about being alluring. 

“W-why don’t you take my robe off for me, Lord Thanos.” Thanos chuckled at your attempt to be charming, and pulled your robe off with one swift movement. Though you had asked him to remove it for you, his quickness still made you jump. When you were fully naked before him, Thanos caressed your cheek with his large palm. “Such an exquisite body, little one.” Thanos placed his other hand on your hip, sloping it down slowly. “Such fascinating curvature.” A hand slid down your throat, squeezing softly, then traveled down to your breasts. “Such a gorgeous stone.” The stone pulsed when Thanos brushed over it, emitting a soft pink glow. 

Your face grew hot as the stone shamelessly exposed your emotions to Thanos. Your whole body was throbbing with want, even though he himself mentioned that he could break you. “What’s the matter, little one?” Thanos asked with a smirk. Though he asked the question, you could tell that he knew the answer already. You subconsciously rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to hide your arousal, but Thanos saw right through it. 

“Let me see what you’re trying to hide, precious stonebearer.” Thanos pushed you onto his plush bed and grabbed each of your legs, spreading them wide. You whimpered when the cold air hit your sensitive area, your insides still sore from the events that happened earlier. Thanos smiled at the treat he saw before him, and pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of your thigh, which surprised you greatly. You never expected Thanos to be this gentle. 

“Tell me, little one, what would please you the most?” Thanos asked from in between your legs. You panicked slightly, as Anaïs and Natasi did not warn you of this. You never expected to make decisions yourself with Lord Thanos in the room! “T-thank you Lord Thanos, but I want to… I want to do whatever would please you.” You said, batting your eyelashes slowly. 

Thanos grinned and kissed your other thigh. “Then let me hear you, little one.” He then kissed up higher on your thigh, his rough lips causing your sensitive skin to tingle. Your eyes widened as Thanos placed a kiss on your pelvic bone, then moved down to suck on a delicate lip. Your cheeks reddened at the lewd noises your body made as Thanos teased you, whimpering and jerking in response to his gentle ministrations. He held your hip down to the bed with one large hand, and used the other to insert one thick finger into you. Though Natasi and Anaïs had attempted to prep you, penetration still hurt, even with just one of his finger. Thanos moved slowly, watching you go from writhing to moaning in need. Thanos smiled softly at you, sliding his finger out and bringing his head down in between your legs. 

“You’re doing a wonderful job, little one. Let me hear more of you.” Thanos then swiped his tongue along your clit, causing you to gasp. He plunged his tongue into your sore opening, swiveling it up and down and around. You instinctively bucked against him, encouraging him to give you more. You gave him all he wanted and more, whining and begging him to give you release, whimpering and gasping whenever he hit that one spot. 

Thanos’s tongue was working wonders on your body, your mind was quickly clouded with bliss as you completely forgot your predicament. Thanos slid his finger back inside of you, and focused his tongue on your clit. You didn’t hold back your moans as you called for him, thanking him for pleasuring you and even selfishly asking for more. Your mind raced as his movements seemed to get faster, his finger making a loud squelching noise and his tongue pressing on your clit. Your back arched and your muscles tensed as your body began to release endorphins. With a breathy moan and a whole body shudder, you released onto Thanos’s face.

As soon as you finished you froze in place, shocked with what had just happened. Thanos had left you on the bed to presumably wash himself off. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to leave or not, so you just stayed where you were. Thanos came back within 15 minutes with a towel draped loosely around his hips. “Did you intend on sleeping with me tonight, Lord Thanos?” Your throat was raw from screaming and moaning before, so this simple question came out shakily. 

Thanos got onto the bed and pulled you into his chest. You could feel that he had taken his towel off, and he was _enormous_. Too scared to look at it, you focused on his face instead. Thanos moved your hair out of your face with his hand and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “Your duties don’t end until the sun rises, little one. Just stay here for now.” You weren’t bothered by what he said, until you realized that you were in _space_ on his _spaceship_. Did that mean your duties never end? Or did Thanos mean something else when he said that? When you built up the courage to ask him, you realized he had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around you tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! I popped another chapter out for ya. Hope you guys like it! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on Ao3. Please comment if you have suggestions, it'll really be helpful! Thanks xoxo


End file.
